


My Bully's My Crush?

by AstridRaine



Series: Billdip One-Shots [8]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: :), Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bill bullies Dipper, Bill confesses, Bill's a bully, BillDip, Billdip One-Shots, Bullying, Comfort, Confessions, Crushes, Crying, Dipper is confused, Dipper overhears, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I'm sorry but I got a really good idea, M/M, Mentioned Abuse, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nerd!Dipper, Not a demon, Nothing Supernatural, One-Shot, Sad, You Guessed It!, bill is human, but of course that's not the whole story, jerk!Bill, mentioned Homophobia, of course there's a twist, part of a series, sooo long ago, sorry mate, subtle request changes, this was for a request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 19:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridRaine/pseuds/AstridRaine
Summary: Request: high school au dipper meets bill. bill is a total jerk. bill ends up confessing to dipper.dipper ends up running away, and you can choose the rest M8Summary: Dipper was just an ordinary nerd being bullied by an ordinary bully and his crush, Bill Cipher. But of course, Dipper's life just can't ever be ordinary can it?





	My Bully's My Crush?

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a request made way too long ago by a reader of mine on Quotev, sorry for that dude. 
> 
> And there are forms of bullying and SOME language. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

"Hey, Pinefreak!"

_WHAM._

Dipper groaned as his back connected harshly against his locker. He didn't need to look up to see the blazing golden eyes of his longtime bully, and crush, Bill Cipher. Those eyes were a blessing and a curse. 

"Hey! Look at me, fag," Dipper winced as a strong hand grasped his jaw and tilted it up roughly. His own watery brown eyes met the cold golden eyes of the ever so enigmatic bully of Gravity Falls High. Bill was practically leaning over Dipper and his friends stood spread out behind him, all of them smirking at the brunette. 

"How you doing, Pinefreak?" Dipper wanted to roll his eyes, that name was so original. How on earth was this guy considered the most popular in high school? 

_Oh right, cause he's hot as hell._

Dipper knew whatever feeling he had for his blond bully was toxic in all ways but he just couldn't stop staring at the taller male's strong biceps and how he could easily lift him up, even if it was just to slam him into walls and lockers. He loved staring at those strange golden eyes, Bill was certainly God's gift to the world, his eyes were so unique. Or maybe he was a gift from the Devil.

"I said.  **How. You. Doing. Pinefreak?** " Dipper groaned out loud as his body was slammed once again into his locker and he winced at the cracking sound his head made as it connected to the wall above. 

For a moment, Dipper was sure he must be hallucinating, but Bill's eyes flickered with regret, or was it worry? It didn't matter, Dipper was sure he was imagining things because Bill's eyes were back to being cold and hard as they were before. 

"Aww did the little freak hurt his little head?" He cooed mockingly. His friends, which Dipper recognized as Tad Strange, Pyronica, and Eight-Ball, laughed alongside him. 

"Thanks to you," Dipper muttered before he could stop himself. He regretted his words instantly when he saw Bill's eyes became golden slits of ice and he punched Dipper to the ground. As he fell, Dipper saw the majority of the people in the hallways had either stopped to watch what was happening and was laughing or simply walked past this daily occurrence to their class. 

"You best not talk back to me, got it little freak?" Bil hissed, bending down over Dipper to make himself look more intimidating. Dipper gulped and nodded, Bill seemed satisfied with that answer because he turned around with as much elegance as he could muster and he and his posse sauntered down the hall leaving Dipper breathing heavily and half curled on the ground. 

"Bro Bro?" 

Dipper mentally groaned, the last thing he needed was his sister to fret over him. Mabel had already insisted Dipper talk to the principal about Bill, but Dipper had point blank refused. Part of it might have something to do with him having a crush on Bill, although it had probably gone past that stage now, since middle school. 

"Hey Mabel," Dipper said weakly as he struggled to stand up. Mabel, having seen her brother on the school floor, gasped and hurried over to help him up. 

"I'm okay Mabel, really I'm  _fine_." 

"No you're not Dipper, you have to talk to someone about this! I can't believe it, how have none of the teachers not known this? Bill is such a bastard!"

Dipper smiled as he watched his sister ranting indignantly. He didn't have that many friends but it felt good to know his sister would never leave his side, no matter how hot his bully was. 

"Mabel I'm fine see?" He spread his arms, effectively stopping his twin's tirade, "today was a good day, no blood!"

Mabel squinted suspiciously as she hoisted her bookbag higher over her shoulder, "what's that on your head?"

Dipper sighed, of course, his sister had to be too observant. "Just a little bump."

"From Bill?"

Dipper averted his eyes and mumbled, "he just shoved me a bit too hard into the wall."

"Dipper!" Mabel exploded, causing Dipper to look at his sister in shock. "Stop acting like everything's okay, I-" she paused and lowered her voice a bit when she saw onlookers watching their exchange with curious eyes. "I-I just want you to be happy, Dip. Like actually happy-" her eyes glistened, "I haven't heard you laugh properly in months."

Dipper hated seeing Mabel cry, it always made him want to punch whoever made her into that state, although Dipper didn't think it would go over well if he punched Bill Cipher.

"Come here Mabs," Dipper gently pulled his sister into a hug, wincing a bit as she wrapped her arms around him tightly. "We'll see what happens, okay? If things get worse then I'll talk."

Mabel pulled back a bit to look at Dipper with watery eyes, "you better," she said rubbing at her eyes with her sweater sleeve, "or else, I'll go kick Cipher's ass myself!"

Dipper's laugh was short but Mabel still beamed at the prospect that she was still able to make her younger twin laugh. "I don't think that'll be necessary, Mabel. Right now, we need to go to class."

As the two Pines siblings made their way to their first-period class with Mabel fussing over the new bruise blooming on Dipper's jaw and Dipper swatting her hand away good-naturedly, they both failed to notice the pair of violet eyes watching them from a secluded alcove near them.

***

 Classes inched by slowly for Dipper and finally, after the bell rang for the end of the school day, Dipper shot out of his seat like a bullet and made his way to the door. He normally enjoyed his classes but today was Friday and he was looking forward to exploring the forest behind his house and watching conspiracy theories tonight. 

Unfortunately, right as he was going to close his locker door and walk out the front doors, his phone vibrated. A text was waiting for him when he pulled it out. 

**_Mabs: Wait for me? Have Theater._ **

Dipper sighed, there went his ideas of exploring. But at least he would get to watch the theories. He quickly typed his response as he veered around and made his war farther into the school. 

_**Fine. Will wait outside** _

Dipper slumped on the wall outside of the theater doors, idly he began playing a game on his phone. It was a while before he registered the sound of voices coming from not the theater room, but from a nearby classroom. The door was slightly cracked open and Dipper's curiosity peaked at the loud volume of some of the voices. Quietly, he put his phone back in his pocket and crept on soft feet to the sliver of opening and cautiously peeked inside. 

When he saw Bill Cipher's halo of blond hair, Dipper nearly backed away and fully intended to sit back where he was before and play his game and forget anything that he had seen. But as he was about to, he heard what Bill was saying.

"-Can't do anything about Pines!"

Dipper huffed feeling offended and now even more curious, he wasn't even in the room and Bill was still trash-talking him. Why the hell did the blond hate him so much?

"Why can't you just tell him? I heard what they were talking about after we left. He hasn't laughed for months, and this is all your fault." Tad Strange said boredly, checking his nails and not looking at the blond in front of him.

"Why the fuck does Cipher even care about that twerp?" Pyronica butted in, flicking back her hot pink hair and raising an eyebrow at an unimpressed Tad. "Do you have something for the little Pines boy, Strange?"

 "You better not, Strange!" Bill snarled before Tad could answer. Dipper stifled a gasp as the blond whirled around to fix the violet-eyed boy a dark and venomous glare that would probably melt metal. "You know full well, why I'm like this. You know..."

"Why, Cipher?" Tad asked innocently like he was just asking the weather. "Why are you so worrying over Dipper Pines? Even though you're the last person everyone would ever think."

"Because I'm in love with him you asshat!" Bill yelled in Tad's face. Dipper mind blanked, did Bill just say what he thought he just said?

"Are you, Bill?" Tad asked finally looking up and meeting Bill's eyes. Pyronica was silent next to them, her mouth agape in an expression which she would've considered undignified. 

 "Yes, Tad! Yes, I am, and I have been since eight fucking grade!"

Tad smirked then and replied smoothly, "then why don't you tell him? But he probably already knew now, considering he was listening to us the entire time and is right behind the door."

There was a slight pause and Dipper backed away from the door, his heart pounding erratically and his mind whirring with all sorts of thoughts. _This was a bad idea. Bill loves me? I should leave. He's loved me since middle school too. He's gonna beat me up. He was worrying about me? LEAVE DIPPER LEAVE!_

"Dipper?"

Dipper's head shot up and his eyes met Bill, who actually looked concerned and...scared? Why would the great Bill Cipher be scared? The mere thought made Dipper laugh and Bill's expression simply increased in concern. 

"Pinetree? Dipper? Maybe I should take you to the nurse, you don't look so great. Oh shit, did I break you? I'm so sorry, I didn't know what I was feeling, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You? Didn't mean to hurt me?" Dipper's laugh turned bitter. "You hurt me in every way possible, Bill. But I never told anyone except my sister who WANTED me to be happy! But how could I be happy if the guy I love hurts me every day?"

 "Dipper, please," Bill looked panicked and miserable, "I was scared of what I was feeling. My parents-they-I would get kicked out-I can't-" his words started running together as he spoke more and more rapidly. Dipper watched wide-eyed as he saw his former hard headed bully break down in front of him. 

"Bill, it's fine-" 

"No! I need to say this, I have to!" Bill took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment before starting.

"My parents always hated homosexuals. They thought they were unnatural and freaks and told me to never associate myself with them. If I did, they would-" he bit his lip, "they would disown me. I have nowhere to go, Pines. My friend would help me but it won't feel the same. It scared me when I started feeling...things for you that my parents have ingrained in me that I shouldn't be feeling. I remember telling my dad one time that some actor was cute and he-" his chest heaved in a sob and Dipper ached to reach out and hug him tightly. "He hit me and called me a fag and told me to stop being a freak or he'll cut out my tongue. I bullied you because I thought I would stop having these...feelings for you if I do but they just got worse and I hated seeing you in pain and I'm such a pathetic piece of shit. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sor-"

Dipper finally gave in to his urges and grabbed a now openly crying Bill by his arms and pulled him into a hug, squeezing him just as tight as Mabel did to him. Looking over Bill's shoulder, he saw Tad and Pyronica watching the exchange with silent sympathy and pity. Tad's face was blank but his eyes held a knowing look as he grabbed Pyronica by the arm and dragged her away, nodding to Dipper as he did. 

After hugging for a while, Bill finally pulled away and rubbed his eyes quickly with his sleeve, "sorry about that Pines, I don't know what came over me. I swear I won't bully you anymore. I'll stay away from you, I swear-"

"Shhh," Dipper lightly placed a finger on Bill's lips before smiling gently, "you ramble, do you know?"

Bill's expression fell again and Dipper quickly replaced his finger with his own lips moving against the blond. Bill sat surprised that the guy in love with him was actually kissing him before he hesitantly began kissing back. Both lips moved clumsily and the kiss was kind of sloppy. There was some clashing of teeth and noses bumping into one another but it was perfect in its own wonderful way. 

Both boys pulled apart because of lack of air. Bill felt a warm feeling in his chest when he saw the flushed cheeks of Dipper and the swollen lips. 

"Just so you know, I've been in love with you since middle school as well."

Bill smiled then, a warm giddy smile that made the whole hallway seem to shine and Dipper smiled back with a smile just as equally bright. Both boys were content to stay there on the grimy hallway floor huddled together in a loose embrace. They would figure out all the details about what they were later. Neither of them noticed the figure standing in front of the theater doors and slowly creeping out through the back doors, a smile making its way across her face. 

_**Mabs: On second thought, I'll take the late bus home. Thanks for the wait, Dip. Love is much more important, isn't it? <3** _

**Author's Note:**

> So now I have to do a Walk of Shame and post this on Quotev as well after nearly a year of not posting...damn. And this is my longest one too! 
> 
> But how did you like it? Hope y'all enjoyed it <3
> 
> ~Astrid


End file.
